Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus, system, and method of controlling display of image data, and a recording medium.
Discussion of the Background Art
With the need for reducing costs or times associated with business trips, communication systems are widely used, which are capable of carrying out videoconferences among remotely located sites through a communication network such as the Internet. In such communication systems, image data and audio data are transmitted or received among a plurality of communication terminals. As image data for transmission, in addition to image data of a captured image that is captured at the communication terminal, image data of an input image that is input from an external apparatus to the communication terminal may be transmitted to the counterpart communication terminal.
When displaying the input image input from the external apparatus on a display provided for the communication terminal, the input image may not be appropriately displayed at a right place with a right size.